Why you should not fly: Outcast Rebel
by someguy6588
Summary: This story is about 2 men that are trying to get back to the past as an apocalyptic war has hit the Earth. The flying watches invented by John Flyer has caused this war and corruption in the world. In order to get back they need to find the 6 units (6 monsters to defeat in certain location in America)


The world has now gone, everything destroyed by the apocalyptic World War 3 which wiped out everything I every knew. Half the humans killed, destroyed by the evil John Flyer and his secret army which started the war. It was like a reality beyond my own. Everything, nothing has been done to stop this war, the American and British just sent off nuclear weapons like there was a never ending sight.

I exclaimed, "How are we gonna reverse all of this damage John Flyer has caused to the world".

Peter replied, "I can't believe that nothing was done to stop this war earlier. All the flying people have just change the world beyond all recognition".

Peter was a middle sized average kind of guy, beaten up blonde hair like a wavy pile of mess. Gracious blue eyes, staring at you in a blaze of fury from all the suffering that has been caused by the corrupt government of which John Flyer holds supremity beyond everyone. His skin was as black as ash smothered in the face, no person had suffered so long and survived with such grace and courage with me.

As the army continued into their fire their harmful and deadly weapons at each other, the Earth was only just going to get worse. The sorrow building up inside of me was overwhelming and I just couldn't take it anymore. The brief, inner moment of silence had suddenly brought a breath of fresh air back to me. My attitude gave me and Peter a sense of hope and believing. This ultimate hope sense gave me an idea that would change the course of history forever. The nearby facility that could change everything that standing so tall against the other buildings that were either destroyed or partially destroyed standing over a towering even though the building was so short. This brief look away from the warfare which struck the Earth gave me a sense of hope and believing, I needed to change the course of history, but how, how was I to do it?

Peter instructed, "That facility is very suspicious, we should go and check it out. It just might give us the answer to all our problems".

I replied, "Let's head there right now"!

As we creepily started to head towards the mysterious facility we discovered a massive and towering notice which read, "in order to unlock this door, you must collect the 6 units and break through. Then you must accept the consquences of your actions".

I asked in a sighing sort of way, "How are we going to get into this building when this mysterious message doesn't give us any clues to how to get in".

This means we needed to do something, something which I didn't know at the time. All my life, surrounded by destruction and violence. I nodded slowly to myself, being afraid over what may happen next. This mystery was causing deep and destructive sorrow inside of me.

Suddenly, on the floor, there was another note. A mysterious note which sent sparks between the both of us. Peter picked up the note cautiously. After all, you can trust no one in a long war! I read the note carefully and hastily to get the ideas in my head. The note read, "In order to activate what you have found, first go to the place where World World 3 started and slay the one is under this place".

This sent shockwaves through my mind as this place was another 1000 miles away from my current location. This was going to be a very hasty trial. The distance involved was just overwhelming and I'm sure no one would want to travel this distance.

I shouted, "How are we supposed to get to Washington DC to claim the first unit".

Peter whispered, "Keep your voice down and think we're being watched".

This suddenly gave a sense of mystery to the whole setting. I felt as I was slowly being watched. A ticking time bomb was at stake. Any minute, this time bomb could explode on us with the pile of ammunition would wipe us out with no problems. How frightened I was that day, was unknown. It's time, time for change as the flying watches will be gone!


End file.
